


Johnlock with a twist!

by Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr/pseuds/Hey_Mooseasaurus_Rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have a mystery to solve but Moriarty has plans to split Sherlock and John up since he is in love with Sherlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock with a twist!

It was 2am and Sherlock was still awake and talking to a client that had asked to see Sherlock privately! John was awake too but almost falling asleep listening to the client's monotone voice. 

John then immediately woken up with shock from an email then he had received on his laptop. He quickly ran over thinking it was an email for him but actually it was an email for Sherlock from Moriarty.  
John looked over hoping that Sherlock wasn't looking and luckily he wasn't so John read through the email. It wasn't any ordinary it was Moriarty asking if Sherlock wanted to meet up and have a drink or two at a bar! 

It was 6am and Sherlock had finished talking to the client and then walked over to the kitchen for a bag of quavers. Looking over to see what John was doing, Sherlock spotted him looking through all of his emails.  
"Er..John what are you doing?" Sherlock asked even though he knew exactly what John was doing.  
"I was just looking at an email that I thought was mine but it wasn't, is that ok Sherly?" John replied in an innocent voice, hoping that Sherlock what fall for his pathetic answer.

Sherlock just smiled at John and walked over to him to get his laptop and look at the email that he received. John sat on his lap and turned around to kiss his lips.  
Sherlock leaned over to kiss him and then places his hand on John's soft cheek. 

A few minutes later Moriarty quietly walked upstairs with his friend and laughed sarcastically as Sherlock was kissing John.  
"Have you two actually done any work or do you just sit around kissing each other everyday? Anyway, I've got a friend that would need to meet!" Moriarty exclaimed and then pointed to Sherlock and John showing his friend which one is which.  
"Yes, we do get on with our work but once in a while we have a moment to kiss! So, you said you have 'friends' and your sure you haven't forced then or paid them to come here pretending you have some clever plan that will possibly ruin my life?" Sherlock deduced and then stood up to go greet Moriarty's friend.

Sherlock shook hands with him and smiled but then noticed that it was no ordinary person or human! He acted like it was a normal person and said hello to him.  
"The names Gandalf, Gandalf the grey." He said looking confused because Sherlock didn't act or look a person who would date men!  
"Gandalf? Well, I'm sherlock and that is my boyfriend John. Incase you didn't know we solve crimes and mysteries and try to stop him from killing people!"Sherlock answered whilst Moriarty sighed and rolled his eyes since Moriarty was jealous of John.  
"What's the matter Jim, you jealous?" Sherlock laughed and asked if they wanted a drink.

Nobody wanted a drink but Moriarty did want to get rid of John! So, he walked over to John pretending he was gonna say something to John but instead he kissed Sherlock on the lips and Sherlock enjoyed it so they carried on snogging until John has to pull them apart. John punched Moriarty in the face and asked him to get out. Sherlock was puzzled but apologised to John for kissing Moriarty, John hugged Sherlock and knew that it wasn't his fault! John sat next to Sherlock on the couch and kissed him. 

A few years later, John asked Sherlock to marry him and he said yes!  
Moriarty was in prison with Gandalf for some stupid reason so they missed the wedding but after Sherlock got married to Joh, the number of crimes decreased so they both adopted a young boy called Hamish!


End file.
